CJ Sanchez
CJ Sanchez Statistics Real Name Carlos Jesus Sanchez Ring Name(s) CJ Sanchez - Safari Nicknames CJ - The Golden Devil - The Godfather - El Toro - The Anarchist Height 6 ft 2 in Weight 225 lbs Born 13 May 1981 Hometown Barcelona, Spain Debut 2004 CJ Sanchez is a professional wrestler who is currently under contract to the Wrestling Internet Federation (WIF). He has worked for several promotions, including WWF, UCW, WMCF, but gained most of his success in the WIF. He is a former Tag Team Champion and Internet Champion. CJ Sanchez was a valued asset of the now retired ReVenge brand and was viewed by many to be one of the brighter stars on the failing brand. Childhood CJ Sanchez's life began in Barcelona, Spain. His Father left the family when CJ was only 3 years old. Distraught, CJ's mother decided that Spain was not the place for CJ to become successful in fear he would turn out like his father and so emigrated to London where CJ attended Primary School until he was 11. Upon his 12th birthday, CJ had decided that he wanted to be a rutheless lawyer like he had seen on American TV shows. He travelled up to Manchester for his High School years where he met who he claims to be the only friend he ever had in his first 20 years, a girl known only as Katie. There decided to move to America when he was 18 to go to college. During the two year break between ending school and starting college, CJ took up Boxing and gym training. College/Expulsion CJ Sanchez's college years have been well documented throughout his career in both the WIF and UCW. It was at the University of Boston that he met his future trainer and coach, David Williams... His Law Professor. It was revealed in one of CJ's viganettes in 2006 that David Williams took CJ as a student to a live case without filling in the paperwork nessecary. Although the case is still to this day unknown, it is thought to have had some significance in the media and because of Sanchez's influence on the case the defendant was wrongly sent down. It was then revealed that Williams, at the time unbeknownst to Sanchez, admitted that CJ was a student after the case which in turn saw CJ kicked from school and Williams banned from teaching. Williams took a downtrodden Sanchez from the gutter he found himself in and trained him how to become a wrestler. Debut Sanchez began his wrestling career doing dark matches for WWF before being signed up for a full contract. His Television debut was under the guise of Safari. A character coined by David Williams (who used the name David Critchley in tribute to a deceased friend) who was raised in the jungle ala Tarzan and never spoke for himself. David Williams claimed in April 2006 that the WWE Superstar "Umaga" was copied from the concept of Safari but never took any legal action (perhaps due to events that would occur later that month). Unfortunately, the character failed to capture audiences with chants of "Who are you?" being heard often during matches. It was claimed by Author J.J Hughes, a fan and unofficial biographer of the WWF, that Williams' character wasn't interesting enough to promote a quiet monster. After 6 weeks, the character was dropped and was soon released from the WWF. CJ began to lose faith in Williams and moved to Los Angeles without leaving Williams a forwarding address. It was later revealed that CJ had discovered Williams' betrayal to him and decided that the best course of action was to run away. Williams' had lost his profit. WMCF/UWF & Championship gold Sanchez's girlfriend in early 2005 received a phone call from her brother in Canada and told her that a new Wrestling promotion called the WMCF was to open in Toronto. CJ, out of work and in need of cash went down their and met with the then owner Cliff Richards. A deal was struck and CJ, apparently using his skills as a law student, managed to get himself a clause in the contract that let him dictate how his character would progress. Many of the WMCF writers and shareholders thought this to be a bad idea considering Sanchez's lack of experience but Sanchez surprised them all. Coining the catchphrase "Hola To ALLLL Mi Amigo's" CJ appeared using a piece of music from the 28 Days Later OST called In A Heartbeat. He made his debut while Matt Sin was in the ring issuing an open challenge to anyone, declairing himself the top dog in the federation. Sin looked on furiously at the audacity of a new comer daring to challenge someone so, self-proclaimed, high on the card. Instead, Sanchez offered his hand to Sin to team up and become a dominant force in the WMCF. Matt didn't accept of decline right away, choosing to see exactly what CJ had in his arsenal. CJ responded by teaming up with fellow Latino, Eljojo to create "The Spanish Armada." Within two weeks of debuting as a team, the Amarda were WMCF Tag Team Champions. Sin had seen enough and under the guise of a Tag Title defence, Matt turned on his partner and with a three on one attack... the Triad had been born. The faction was not as triumphant as expected. CJ tired of the tag belts and dropped them after a 3 month reign of few title shots. During this period, the name was changed to UWF. ElJoJo then left the faction and the fed and the Triad was associated only by the occasional backstage stint. A storyline was created where the two men and four others would meet in an Elimination Chamber match. Sanchez claimed to have Sin's back and would lay down for him once the others had been beaten but made a shock face turn by hitting Matt with a steel chair an eliminating him first. Sanchez went on to win the match and took on his first and last World Championship run. The League of Destiny In July 2005, CJ and Sin put their feud on hold for a while and he looked to other challengers to the UWF title. Sin meanwhile entered a feud with the owner Cliff Richards which left fans scratching their heads as to who to cheer for. Eventually, a match between Richards and Sin was billed and the winner took all. The loser had to leave. Sin emerged as the victor and took control of the UWF. The same night, CJ was booked against Green Warrior for the UWF Championship. Sanchez seemed to have the match won but Sin came out and blindsided Sanchez with a chairshot, much like Sanchez had done to Sin in the Chamber match. Warrior made the cover and won the UWF Championship. Over the next couple of months, CJ was sent to the bottom of the ladder by Sin and was told to work his way back up. Sanchez won the Hardcore championship from Biohazard who he feuded with for a few weeks to great response and then contended once again for the Tag Team Championship. His chosen partner was a huge young man named "The Natural" Jay Aivaz. CJ took Aivaz under his wing and the team began to have some success. The crowd began to enjoy the team and how they worked together so the "Bottom of the Ladder" storyline was replaced by CJ and Aivaz, The League of Destiny, fighting against Matt Sin and Green Warrior. Sin countered the attack by recruiting an unpredictable group known as the Evil Empire and it appeared that The LoD were out numbered. But from nowhere "The Ticking Timebomb" Danny Williams & CJ's former enemy, Biohazard. It was clear that Sanchez and Biohazard did not trust each other and weeks later Aivaz overheard Biohazard speaking with Killer of the Evil Empire. This led to a main event pitting the 4 members of each team against each other in a 8 man Tornado cage match. However, Sanchez, Aivaz and Williams no showed leaving Biohazard to take on the entire Empire. Biohazard seemed to claim that he was joining the Empire but obviously, the alliance was not concrete as the Empire destroyed Biohazard and won the match. After the empire left the ring... the LoD made their way to the ring to dish out more punishment before spraypainting "TRAITOR" across his back as he laid beaten in the ring. This was the final broadcast of the UWF. Fans often state that their biggest regret was that they never got to see exactly what the LoD could do. World Internet Federation Sanchez debuted in the WIF as a member of King SaVren's "King's Court." Backstage... CJ had already caused controversy by signing initially for the "Death Row" brand but jumping to the Rival show "Revenge" to join his former partner Jay Aivaz in the court. Just like the Triad, the Court served as nothing but a stepping stone to the top levels for Sanchez and Aivaz and they soon branched away from the group, once again restarting the League of Destiny. This time, Danny Williams did not join them so CJ brought in AJ Mendez from his unofficial fan site to serve as his "assistant" and Aivaz utilised childhood friends, Twins known as Chip and Chet as his "accountants and advisors." These three were often used in humorous ways during viganettes. Mendez was often seen sucking up to CJ and acting like a "Mark" for him. Chip was seen to be addicted to Porn and Weed and Chet was known for his inability to successfully gamble. All three have been asked for ID into any clubs, casinos or bars although all are in their mid 20's. The LoD finally became Tag Team champions and held the belts for over 4 months. Again, CJ felt stuck with the tag belts so he and Aivaz separated and went on their solo paths but still occasionally meeting up backstage. They only met in a match once during their solo runs and that was in a 4 way Battle Royale match on Death Row against WIF Champion Big EVIL. Evil won the match even though Sanchez and Aivaz refused to fight each other. Hiatus CJ made it clear to management that he didn't want to be in the main event and so challenged for the Internet Championship. A title that was criticised for it's lack of importance. CJ spoofed this during his challenge and explained how he would win the title from champion King SaVren on TV rather than PPV. CJ fulfilled his promise on an Episode of Revenge. As holder of the title (during which the Revenge was ended and merged with Death Row), he promised to take the title to the top of the business and hold the once laughed at title as the most coveted prize in the industry. This apparently was a shoot as the writers were not fans of the storyline and planned to get CJ to drop the title as soon as possible. Unfortunately for CJ, he sustained a serious leg break which caused him to lose the title on Death Row to the Prodigy. CJ has not been seen back in the ring since. "Unknown" After taking a few months out injured. CJ Sanchez and Jay Aivaz began appearing on screen in what fans believed to be hype for the return of the LoD. In a way that is what they go. Under the characters of Mobsters, based in Las Vegas, they hold the licence over many of the back room rackets and most casinos in the city. They introduced a new character known only as "Unknown" - A man who's history is dark and who's gimmick comes from the hundreds of ID cards he has in his possession... each bearing a different identity. Sanchez and Aivaz exploit this by humorously calling him a different name ("Mr. Smith, Mr. Jackson, Mr. Fushinawi" being common ones) in each viganette. Real life events have halted any progress in the Unknown story as Unknown was accused of GBH and Dangerous Driving whilst intoxicated and is held in custody until the hearing. He was later found Guilty of both charges and given a 6 months suspended sentence. He never went back to the WIF after this and is now rumoured to be working in Chicago, teaching children basic self-defence techniques. "The Natural" Jay Aivaz In early 2007, CJ Sanchez and Jay Aivaz returned, looking set to once again dominate the tag division. The two were a shadow of their former selves... both competing inconsistently, normally with one of the two's sloppiness costing the match. Eventually after CJ decided not to save Aivaz from being driven through a table in a Tag Match which led to Aivaz not being able to make the save when CJ was beaten, CJ Sanchez had had enough. On an episode of 'Death Row', during the 'Cashin's Corner' segment, CJ claimed that Aivaz was dragging him down. CJ claimed that the 'League of Destiny' title held him under the same bad light as Aivaz and felt that he was in another league in comparison. Aivaz came out and argued with CJ, followed by Matt Sin, the old Friend and Rival of the LoD. Despite Matt's best efforts, CJ and Jay came to blows after a slap to the face (Later dubbed, "The Slap Heard Around The World") by CJ caused Aivaz to attack. This led to a match being set up at Wrestlefest for CJ Sanchez Vs Jay Aivaz for the first ever time, with Matt Sin named as the Special Guest Referee. After several confrontations in Tag Matches, Sanchez came out on top at Wrestlefest, thus retiring the name of the League of Destiny for good. International Championship After Wrestlefest, CJ Sanchez laid low, being involved in a few insignificant fights, and even no showed a match for the Tag Team titles due to the fact that he didn't want to be labelled as a Tag Team wrestler again. During an International title bout between Johnny Fire and Dus-T- Cool, a man wearing a black ski mask snuck out to the ring as Fire won the match, retaining his title. During Fire's celebrations, the masked man hit him with a cheapshot to the back of his head. After connecting with a Shining Wizard and a Dirty Sanchez, the man revealed himself to be a grinning CJ Sanchez. Sanchez then proceeded to celebrate by holding aloft Johnny Fire's International Championship belt and claimed that since the WIF was ownerless, noone could fire him so he could do whatever he wanted. He hung the title over his own shoulder and left with it, after forcing a referee to announce him as the New International Champion. It has since been announced that Sanchez will face off with Fire, who still claims to be the International champion at, WIF InterAction on June 24. Championships *UWF Tag Team Championship (W/ elJoJo) - Preceded by: Vacant *UWF Heavyweight Champion - Danny Williams *UWF Hardcore Champion - Preceded by: Biohazard *WIF Tag Team Champion - Preceded by Chris Fury & SkY of the "Hell Raising HighFlyers" *WIF Internet Champion - Preceded By King SaVren External links Pro Wrestling Circuit - http://z7.invisionfree.com/ProWrestling_Circuit/index.php? CJ Sanchez's Entrance Video on YouTube - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWN1wC0Anfw Facts Finishers: *Tequilla Sunrise- Springboard Moonsault *Dirty Sanchez - 3 Consecutive leg drops using the ropes and turnbuckle for leverage *Hard Times - Side Effect Other Moves: *Diablo - Shining Wizard *Swinging Neckbreaker *Torture Rack *Top Rope Lariat *Edgucution *German Suplex *DDT *Belly To Belly Overhead Suplex *Tiger Suplex *Sharpshooter *Figure 4 *Bionic Elbow *European Uppercut Current Theme Music: *Passive by A Perfect Circle Category:Wrestlers Category:1981 births